Karaoke Time
by Crystal 700
Summary: It's a one shot that I created. Read to see what happens since I have yet to figure out how to describe it.


Mai stood at the stage ready for her turn at Karaoke. "I can't believe that you're making me sing this song." Mai muttered to Marsha. "Oh please. You'll do fine. I promise they will all drop dead." Marsha replied as she fixed Mai's outfit a little bit. Mai was wearing a black and white ensemble.

White shorts with black high tops that went all the way to her knee. The shirt she wore was close to a bandeau bra but covered her just a bit more than one actually would. She didn't know why Marsha insisted that she got her long hair cut in layers down and have her wardrobe change.

"Next up we have Mai Taniyama who will be singing. I Look So Good by Jessie James."

_Oh so that's why_

Marsha shoved Mai up the steps and went back around to where the rest of SPR including Naru, who she had no knowledge of being there. "Why do I get the feeling that this song isn't going to help with their little break up?" Gene whispered.

It was a shocking truth. The pair they'd thought would last forever had broken up. Actually Naru dumped her no one really knew why just that he'd done it. "It will in more ways than you'll know." Marsha said as she sat on his lap.

_Hey boy I would of thought that when you left me_

_I'd be broken with my confidence gone…so gone._

_Hey boy I would of thought that when you said that you don't want me _

_I'd feel ugly and sense something was wrong._

_Standing in front of the mirror…my skin's never been clearer_

_My smile's never been whiter. _

Everyone including Naru looked at her shocked at how well she could sing. Not to mention what she said was what they all kind of expected. Not to mention she never did actually do that.

_I look so good without you_

_Got me a new hairdo_

_Lookin' fresh n brand new_

_Since you said, "that we're through"_

No one could agree with that. She'd gotten her hair cut so that it was in layers around her shoulder blades and her clothing style had changed as well. Proven by the clothes she was wearing and the make up she had on her face. It's not that she looked slutty or anything but…it was amazing how well it described the situation.

_Done…with your lies_

_Baby now my tears dried _

_You can see my brown eyes_

_Ever since you said goodbye_

No one was entirely sure about this part of the song but decided to not ask her about it even if she felt good.

_I look so good; I look so good without you_

_I look so good; I look so good without you_

They all guffawed at this. They all know how much of a Narcissist Naru was and how he felt about that. (Now we switch to Naru's point of view)

_Hey I'd never would of thought that when you left me _

_I'd feel sexy n so good in my skin again_

*I wonder why she wouldn't feel that way when we were dating. After all I'm the most handsome man on the earth*

_And I'd never would of known that _

_I'd be dreamin' so much better without you in my head_

*Now I found that hard to believe but I guess it's possible. Wait a minute what's this feeling*

_Standing in front of the mirror…my clothes never fit better._

_My laughs never been louder._

*It's the same emotion I felt when Gene was supposedly dead* Naru stare up at Mai he felt sad. He'd lost something that meant so much to him and he'd thrown it away. It wasn't a mutual break up, she didn't break up with him, but he'd broken up with her.

_I look so good without you_

_Got me a new hairdo_

_Lookin' fresh n brand new_

_Since you said, "that we're through"_

He had to admit that she did look really nice in that outfit and her hair was pretty nice now that she'd gotten it cut like that. He missed her and he knew that he had to get her back.

_Done…with your lies_

_Baby now my tears dried _

_You can see my brown eyes_

_Ever since you said goodbye_

*Great I made her cry even better* (Switches back)

_I look so good; I look so good without you_

_I look so good; I look so good without you_

_Now baby my body's lookin' better than before_

_Ain't bitin' my nails since you walked out of that door_

"She bit her nails?" everyone asked Marsha. "Not that I know of." Marsha replied as she continued smiling and they all began to wonder how well this plan that had been put together would work.

_I realized now I deserve so much more than what you give _

_Than what you give (than what you give...)_

_I look so good without you_

_Got me a new hairdo_

_Lookin' fresh n brand new_

_Since you said, "that we're through"_

_I look so good without you_

_Got me a new hairdo_

_Lookin' fresh n brand new_

_Since you said, "that we're through"_

_Done…with your lies_

_Baby now my tears dried _

_You can see my brown eyes_

_Ever since you said goodbye_

_I look so good without you_

_Got me a new hairdo_

_Lookin' fresh n brand new_

_Since you said, "that we're through"_

_Done…with your lies_

_Baby now my tears dried _

_You can see my brown eyes_

_Ever since you said goodbye_

_I look so good; I look so good without you_

_I look so good; I look so good without you _

The rest of SPR stood up and applauded her for an outstanding performance. Marsha on the other hand took Naru's arm and led him away to speak with him.

"So do you want her back?" Marsha asked. "What?" "I'm not stupid. Do you or do you not want her back?" she repeated. "I do." he said though he hated to admit to it. "Than get up there and sing." she said shoving him on stage.

*What*

"Next up we have a Kazuya Shibuya singing Life After You by Daughtry."

_Ten miles from town_

_And I just broke down_

_Spitting out smoke_

_On the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone_

_Just trying to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong_

_But you already know_

_Believe I won't stop for nothin'_

_To see you so I've started runnin'_

All of SPR was shocked except for Marsha. Mai's mouth had dropped to the floor. He couldn't possibly be talking about her could he?

_All that I'm after_

_Is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_And I think that_

_All that still matters is the love and the laughter_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

"Is he really talking about Mai?" Gene whispered. "Who knows?" Marsha asked knowing full well he was.

_The last time we talked_

_The night that I walked_

_Burns like a light_

_In the back of my mind_

_I must've been high_

_To say you and I_

_Weren't meant to be_

_An' just wasting my time_

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you_

_You know, I will die here without you_

"Yeah he's got to be talking about Mai." Takigawa said and Mai felt like she would faint on the spot.

_All that I'm after_

_Is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_And I think that_

_All that still matters is the love and the laughter_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

"Oh god I can't wait to hear this next verse." Ayako said.

_You and I, right or wrong_

_There's no other one_

_After this time I spent alone_

_It's hard to believe a man with sight could be so blind _

_Thinkin' bout the better times _

_Must've been out of my mind_

_So I runnin back to tell you_

No one could help it they decided that when this was over they'd have to laugh.

_All that I'm after_

_Is a life full of laughter_

_And now God knows what I'd do, yeah_

_All that I'm after_

_Is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_And I think that_

_All that still matters is the love and the laughter_

_After the life we've been through, yeah_

_I know there's no life after you_

_You know there's no life after you_

_You know there's no life after you_

_You know there's no life after you_

_No, no life after you, yeah_

They applauded their friend as he got off the stage. Mai walked up to him and stood there with her hands placed in her lap. "So." he said. "So?" she replied as she looked into his eyes.

They slammed their lips onto each other's and shared a deep passionate kiss. "Woo hoo!" their friends cheered. "Now its time to laugh at Naru for the song I made him sing." Marsha said as they began to laugh. Naru had a dark aura around him but it disappeared when Mai continued to kiss him.

Who knew how well that plan would work out?


End file.
